My Protector
by zerofan1256
Summary: This is about two wolf half-demons who protect the kyriu kids and are very commited to the family this has ZeroxOc and possibe KanamexOc and theres IchiruxOC And There r some INTTERUPTIONS! (Cross&Aidou: Sorry) Anyways Review & comment


**My Protector**

**By:Zerofan1256**

**Hello guys making a new story 4 VK Called "My Protector." I wanted to make this because I love Wolves and VK! So here's chappy 1 and I hope u like it because I've been working ahead so u guys wouldn't have 2 wait and I'm also making A VK and Fruits Basket crossover with my OC to make it exciting! Now here's the first chappy of My Protector! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own VK but I wish I did!**

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting The Kyriu Kids**

I raced through the trees and only saw their blurs and beside my was my sister, Reina we were both racing to get to the Mrs. & Mr. Kyriu to tell them their new mission for the Hunter's Association but when we got their we only saw their van in a distance coming to where we were, and we decided to wait it out. 'Let's wait here' I telepathically told Reina.

'Alright' She replied. Then I heard one of the boys say "look Zero!" I was guessing that the one in blue was Zero & the other was Ichiru. They were the Kyriu children. They looked to be about 5 years old. "Back away from it Ichiru." Zero told him. "Let's go tell Cross." He said. Zero pulled Ichiru along to Cross and when he got there Cross asked "What is it Zero?" Zero pointed over to where we were. "Wolves." He replied.

'Uh-oh looks like we were spotted.' I said.

'The masters might be upset with us! Oh we weren't supposed to be spotted until it was needed! Oh what do we do, What do we do!' She started so panic and run in circles. 'Calm down or they'll think you have rabies or have to go pee.' "I think that white wolf needs to pee." Said Ichiru.

"Maybe it has rabies." Said Zero.

'Oh no now they'll think I'm nuts!' Reina yelled.

I sighed, 'Well we might as well show ourselves before were shot.' I told her. Cross already knew who we were so I came out of the forest and got in stance to show my necklace that the Kyriu's gave to us so that they know who we are.

Cross nodded and that's when our masters van showed up.

I backed up and smelled their scent on the van and Reina was still freaking out behind me. 'If you don't stop that the masters might have you fixed.' I told her.

She froze and saw our masters and she walked up beside me. 'Come on.' I told her. She nodded and we sort of galloped to them. When we got there I saw that Zero were hiding behind their parents. 'Cute.' I said to Reina.

'I call Ichiru!' She told me. 'I call Zero!' I said but we already knew that they had to choose their protector. We both bowed our heads and was asked questions. "Why did you show yourselves?" Mr. Kyriu said. "We told you two not to come unless called, yes?" He said.

"There's no need to be mad at them, your children are just to good with their senses!" Said Mr. Cross. Mr. Cross was a former legendary hunter and he adopted us after we were introduced to him by the Kyriu's. He's always so nice but very clingy. "Yes we needed to tell them anyways and it's good to do so at a young age for protection." Sais Mrs. Kyriu. Mr. Kyriu wasn't always so mean but can be when he wants to. Zero and Ichiru were very confused but no longer scared because their parent's knew us. "Zero, Ichiru let us introduce you to Maria & Reina. They are sisters and are also Mr. Crosses adopted daughters." Said Mrs. Kyriu.

"But their wolves." Said Ichiru.

"Cross you must nuts in the head to adopt wolves." Said Zero. "You may change." Said Mr. Kyriu. We morphed into our 8 year old forms. I had long red hair, 2 piercings on my bottom left ear and 3 piercings on my top right ear. I was wearing a black coat I had green eyes and had a black rose necklace.

Reina was my twin and she wore what I wore, we even had the same hair and eyes but she had a white rose necklace and red earrings an both her ears.

"Sorry." We both said at the same time.

"It's okay girls." Mrs. Kyriu said with a smile and that made us smile too. "AWWW! My lovely daughters smiled~! KWAII~!" Mr. Cross said.

(Cross- Call me father!

Me- Hey I'm writing this story your not supposed to be here! Cross- AWWW! Your so cute when your annoyed! *HUG*

Me- Hey get off me! *Pushes off*

Cross- AWWW! Your so mean Author-san *fake cries*

Me- *sigh* let's get on with the story.)

Mr. Cross-

(Cross- Call me father! Me- *Sigh*)

**Father** hugs us and almost causes us all to fall and roll of the hill! (Cross- Sorry :'( **)**

Anyways we push him off and he just smiled and for some **Strange** reason it causes us to slightly blush and then we looked away.

Everyone then turned to the annoyed Mr. Kyriu because of how fast everyone forgot about the main situation.

We waited to see if he forgave us like Mrs. Kyriu and Cr-

**Father. **"We needed to tell them sooner or later." He sighed. We smiled at him.

"So who's going to tell them what's going on?" Reina And I both asked at the same time while pointing at them.

"Yeah." They both said at the same time too.

"KWAII! You all talk at the same time with your twin~!" Father said.

(Cross- Yay! You called me father!

Me- STOP INTERUPTING! *Flames*

Cross- SCARY! *Runs away while fake crying*

Me- *sigh* okay let's get back to the story before we get another visitor!

Aidou- Hi~!

Me- …. NO! *Kicks him hard and flies off until he turns into a star* Aidou- AACCKK!

Me- NOW LET'S BEGIN!)

"Let's go back home and we'll tell you everything." Said Mr. Kyriu.

Everyone but us got in the van because we are wolves so we can run fast. "Why aren't they getting in the van?" asked Ichiru.

"They're wolves remember? Wolves are fast." said Zero.

"How cute your so smart Zero-kun~!" Father said. I saw him try to hug them but Zero just pushed him before he could and he started to fake cry again.

"Hehe he's always trying to hug someone." Reina said

" Yeah, He'll never learn now will he?" I asked.

"Nope!" She giggled. We morphed and I was the black one while Reina was white which is the reason of the necklaces.

We raced the van and of course made it there first then morphed back so we wouldn't scare them.

Reina sat on the porch while I was kicking around some snow. After a couple minutes the finally showed up.

We saw the boys staring all wide eyed at us and they were getting ready to burst out the car door to probably ask us some questions about how we got here first even though they were ahead of us.

Ichiru ran out first and was breathing hard while Zero was behind him yelling "Ichiru you shouldn't be running!"

He almost fell down but I caught him before he could and of course Reina was freaking out again. "AAGH! Are you okay?

Are you going to pass out? Do you need help? Does it hurt anywhere at all? Are you sick?"

"I don't think yelling is helping Reina." I said while sweat dropping.

"Oh no I'm sorry! **I mean I'm really sorry for screaming. I just don't know how to handle these type of situations.****" **She whispered.

"I'm fine really." Ichiru stated but I felt how weak he was so I kept holding him until Zero got over to the door because he was having trouble not sinking in the snow and I couldn't help but laugh and then he glared. Father picked him up on his shoulders and carried him over then set him down next to Ichiru and Zero helped him inside.

Once everyone got inside we all sat down on the couch in our masters living room and then the masters explained we were half wolf demons, how they saved us from execution, our parents, and that's when me and Reina were silent and everyone saw how we gone pale and how our eyes changed then that's when Father comforted us and we felt okay after that.

After that it lead up to us protecting the Kyriu's, helping the Society, giving our life up for our masters, and how both the Kyriu boys had to choose their protector.

"So who do you two choose?" asked Mr. Kyriu.

"We should let them get to know the girls before they choose." said Mrs. Kyriu.

"Would you two like to meet tomorrow morning? We have a job for the association anyways and Yagari's busy so we have no babysitter." Said Mr. Kyriu.

"Sure." We both said.

Father, Reina and I headed to the door then we all said our goodbyes and father took us home in the van.

Kyriu's House

"Hey Zero?" Asked Ichiru.

"Yeah." Replied Zero

"I think I want Reina-sempai." Said Ichiru.

"But you don't even know her Ichiru." Said Zero.

"But she's really nice." Ichiru said.

"Yeah, but what if she's really mean?" asked Zero.

"If she was wouldn't mom and dad have let them be executed?" Ichiru stated.

"I guess, but I still want you to get to know her better."

"Okay Zero but how do you feel about Maria?" Ichiru asked.

"I guess she's interesting and cool." Zero said while staring at the ceiling.

"But it's kinda weird how they'll have to call us master though." Zero finished.

"I think it's cute when they say it though." Ichiru giggled.

"I guess but we need to get some rest and sleep." Said Zero. "Okay Zero, goodnight." Ichiru said as he smiled.

"Goodnight, Ichiru." Zero said while also smiling.

Then they both fell asleep in a deep sleep

Cross House/ Father's

Maria's POV

"Hey Maria?" Asked Reina.

"What's up?" Said Maria.

"I Reeaally want Ichiru to pick me." She told me.

"Is it because he's nice?" I asked.

She nodded. "I sense that he's lonely and needs someone to talk to." She said.

"But he doesn't seem right to me. I want you to get to know him before you really want him." I told her.

"Okay Onii-chan." She said happily.

"Go to sleep." I said.

" K! Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said.

She happily fell asleep while I started to think to myself.

'Zero might seem to understand me, but I hope they choose us quickly because I sense danger.' After thinking for a while I too drifted off into a deep sleep thinking about Zero.

**So how is it? Pretty long for a chapter probably because of the INTERUPTIONS!**

**Cross- I'm sorry Author-san**

**Aidou- I barley got there and you gave him chances but you just kicked me.**

**Me- I got annoyed**

**Cross- I'm her father and she loved me so much she let me stay longer!**

**Me- In your dreams!**

**Aidou- I think I deserve a little sorry gift, your blood perhaps? *moves collar over***

***Boom!***

**Aidou- ACK!**

**High school Yuki- Idiot you can't shoot him!**

**Older Zero- Don't you dare touch the author!**

**Me- YAY ZERO!**

**Plz comment a review this took me all night from 7:00 to 12:13 pm! Nutella and milk is the best midnight snack! ^_^ Please like this I have more chappys then this and I'm sry if I wasn't able to update "Wishes Come True" I will try to update 2 nite and u guy so owe me! I'm tired but I shall do it for my fans! -_-" You better appreciate what I do 4 u guys. Peace! **


End file.
